Taking Your Work Home
by AoiGensou
Summary: Salaryman AU - Hikaru and Akira work in the same department of the same company. They're rivals, of course, until it turns into something more. Ties and snark and the morning after.


"Touya, where the hell is my tie? I had it last night when I came over!" Hikaru frantically pulled his shirt on, trying to do up the buttons as he searched the floor of his rival-turned-lover's bedroom. If it hadn't been for the late start they were both getting, Hikaru had no doubt the atmosphere would be a lot more tense. As it was, the hectic start to the day was putting him on edge. It was definitely not the best way to wake up after sleeping with someone for the first time.

Especially if that person was a rival for the position you wanted at work.

The two of them had met when they had transferred into the sales department of the company they both worked for. Neither had wanted the transfer, and both were gunning for a management position in marketing. Unfortunately for Hikaru, Touya had clout, what with his father being the president of the company.

The only reason he didn't have the position already was that Touya hated it when he received special treatment because of who his father was. He wanted to work his way up the ranks the way everyone else did, by hard work and long hours. Hikaru had always thought that was a stupid way to go about things. If he had been in Touya's position, he would have used all the influence he had to get where he wanted to be. After all, what was the point of influence if you couldn't use it? But as the two of them began being assigned to projects and clients together, as well as the "friendly" sales competition the entire department had going on each month, Hikaru grew to respect the work Touya put into being number one.

He also wanted to be the one to take him off that throne. He wasn't the only one, of course. The other employees in the sales department that had been there longer resented the president's son, a mere newcomer to the world of business, for taking over the top spot, and wanted to teach him a humbling lesson. Hikaru knew, however, that Touya wouldn't fall to just anyone, no matter how long they'd been there. Touya was too good at what he did, and it would take someone talented and driven to take the top spot. Someone like him.

"Did you have it on in the entryway last night?" Touya called irritably from the bathroom as Hikaru finished his last button, only to find he had skipped a hole completely and needed to do them over again. At this rate, they were going to miss their train and really be late to work. Showing up together late would only fuel the rumor mill, and that was something Hikaru wanted to avoid at all costs. In a workplace like theirs, gossip was a kind of currency, and he had already heard enough talk about himself to last a few years. He knew he stood out with his flashy hair and casual ways, he didn't need another thing to set him apart.

Sleeping with the president's son would definitely get talked about for a long, long time.

"I think so. You pulled it off pretty roughly." Hikaru's cheeks turned pink at the memory. The two of them had been working late the night before, and the tension between them had finally come to a head. It was rare to get the two of them together without an argument breaking out, and Hikaru found the pinkish color that rose to Touya's cheeks unbearably attractive. He ended up kissing the Touya scion, and contrary to what he thought would happen his prissy rival hadn't shoved him away. He had pulled him closer.

"Check under the couch then. You weren't exactly neat with where you tossed your clothing," Touya sniped, coming into the bedroom to grab a suit jacket. Hikaru resisted the childish urge to stick his tongue out; it was unbecoming for someone almost twenty five and with a grownup job, but he couldn't help but want to. Of course Touya's apartment had been closer to work than his own, but that also meant that Touya had his entire wardrobe at his fingertips - as unfashionable and filled with unflattering colors as it was - and all Hikaru had was the previous day's suit and tie.

"Aw man, I can't wear the same tie two days in a row. People will talk." Hikaru may not have been able to wear trendy clothing to work, but he prided himself on wearing a different tie each day, to liven up the suit he thought was boring. It was like high school all over again, with the same-y clothes and the uniformity of it all. At least he had control over his tie if not anything else.

"You can borrow one of mine, if you want," Touya offered, a little hesitant. Hikaru shot him a smile, and grabbed the first one he could find hanging up on the closet door. It was a hideous yellow and black thing that reminded Hikaru of a polyester bee. Which was funny, since he didn't think Touya owned anything in polyester, let alone the tie in question. He checked the label as he draped it over his shoulders, and snorted softly. 100% silk, and a designer brand to boot. Then again, nobody said that designers had great taste for every garment they made.

"Works for me, thanks Touya." He lifted the thinner end and waggled it at his rival playfully. "It matches my hair, don't you think?" Grinning, he quickly knotted the tie into a half-windsor, the silk whispering against itself as he tightened the knot at his throat. The sound brought back memories of biting kisses, and of Touya wrapping the fabric of his own black and white tie around his hand to yank him even closer. Clearing his throat, he cut that thought off before it could bring back other feelings from the night prior, feelings that would be tough to hide when pressed against the other commuting bodies on the train. With another glance around to make sure he hadn't overlooked the tie that looked like it had black and white Go stones scattered over it - a gift from his grandfather for getting hired but such a prestigious company, and a tie he secretly liked quite a bit - he mentally shrugged. It would give him an excuse to come back for it another day.

Shoving his arms into the pinstriped and somewhat-wrinkled suit jacket, Hikaru gestured to the entryway where their shoes were waiting for them. "Come on, I think we might be able to make the train still if we hurry."

Nodding, Touya followed Hikaru. The boistrous young man didn't know what the day would bring, but he did know that the Touya he had met in the bedroom last night was someone he wanted to get to know even better. Even if it meant working even harder than he already did in order to spend more time with him.

Some things were worth it. 


End file.
